Greatest Dream
by iDreamBig
Summary: Something has happened to Mabel, causing a fifteen-year old Dipper to go through a portal to save her. And on the other side of te swirling portal? The Keeper of Dreams and Destinies, who'll only help Dipper if he tells her his greatest dream. . .ONE-SHOT. CONTEST INSIDE


Two steps forward. That's all it would take. Then he could save her. Just one more step now. One more step into the glowing blue-green portal. One more step to change everything. One more step to change anything. One more step to fix everything. Anything. To find her. Just one more step. One more. . .

The portal swirled with purples and whites, and blues and reds as the lone person stepped through. Colors swirled around him, making the boy-no, the teen-dizzy. The portal seemed so _long_. . .yet just a few short steps. . .he could already see the light. One more step. One more step and he would be out of the swirling vortex of weird colors. The teen peered at the blinding light, able to make out some shapes. Something like temples. . .it looked as something from ancient Greece. One more step. . .

He quickly slipped through the circular portal, just as it closed up. His messy brown hair stuck to his forehead with perspiration; he himself couldn't tell if it was from the run to the middle of the forest or from nervousness. Probably both. The young teen slipped his hand into the pocket of his black jeans, gripping a sharp metal object. Just in case. . .

He looked above him, staring into the sky. Was it really a sky, though? It was more of a black-purple. . .space. Everything else seemed like some kind of ruin.

The teenager carefully stepped forwards. One step, two steps, three steps. . . He looked around, nervousness in his eyes. Where was that person-err, creature? He told him it would be here, it ha-what the heck is that?!

The boy whipped his head around, meeting a face. . .that had no face? Just eyes. . .hmm. . .that's strange. Not to mention its whole body was as black as coal. No features. It wore robes of white and purple. He was sure he could make out some type of animal ears and a tail.

As the creature moved to the side to walk in front of him , the shorter of the two saw the shape of a snout, definitely a wolf. Except it was standing on its hind legs like a human. . .and looked mostly like a human. . .probably a wolf creature.

The teen shook his head, as if to send the thoughts away and out of sight. He needed to focus.

The creature raised an eyebrow, though it was nearly impossible to tell. Did that boy have fleas or something? In a gruff-but surprisingly soothing-voice it spoke, startling the other. "I've been expecting you. What took you so long to cross the portal? I mean, I of _course_ already know, but if you would like to share."

The young teen in question looked the wolf-creature. He officially declared it to be female. Looking back at it, it was sort of obvious considering she was definitely not flat-chested and had curves. . .damn you hormones! Focus! The boy shook his head again, clearing his thoughts. "Err. . .umm. . ." stuttering, he nervously started scratching the back of his neck.

"I can see you're at a loss of words." The coal-black figure cleared her voice. "Let me introduce myself. I am επιθυμία, keeper of dreams and destinies. Now, I already know who you are. Ryan Dipper Pines, correct?"

The fifteen-year old blushed, wishing he had his hat to pull over his head. "Uhh. . .yeah. . ."

"But, I see this makes you uncomfortable. So I will be the awesome wolf lycan that I am and call you by your nickname." The tall wolf-woman puffed out her chest, obviously proud of herself. "So, why have you come here? I couldn't really see that part in my visions, I guess she thought I might tell you your destiny or something. I mean I already know what it is, did she forget that or something? She's so stupid."

Dipper watched the lycan rant, trying not to laugh. Mabel would love this. . .wait, Mabel. Mabel! He still needs to save her. He mentally face-palmed, interrupting the woman. "-Uhh. . .I kind of need to hurry up here. . ." Noticing what he said, his face flushed red. "N-not that I'm rushing you or anything!"

The lycan's cheeks heated up. "Heh heh. Oops. I get carried away." She stared into space-literality, maybe-before seeming to snap out of a trance. "Anyways, why are you here?"

"To get my sister." Dipper shifted awkwardly on his feet.

"Wrong! Look into my eyes. Now."

Neon blue eyes started into fearful yet determined ones. The woman's eyes sparkled; the same spark igniting in the younger's eyes. "Now, what is your greatest dream? The one dream that would leave a hollow feeling in your chest if not fulfilled?"

The brunette swallowed. "I guess to…to have my sister beside me through everything that life throws at us. No matter what."

Επιθυμία smiled warmly, and Dipper was sure he could see the faint outline of it on her face. "Exactly." She pointed her left pinky-finger at his chest. "That's a good one." With that, she blowed a dull purple dust into his face, sending him into a sweetless oblivion.

* * *

"-_ipper?. . .-ere me Dipper?. . . Dipper? Dipper_!" The said teenager's shoulders were shook roughly as he slipped in and out of consciousness. "_Dipper_!" The voices got louder. "Dipper? Dipper can you here me? Hello!" Brown eyes blinked open, meeting almost identical worried ones.

Dipper slowly sat up, clutching his head. Where was he? The teen jumped as a similar looking female yanked him to his feet.

The slightly shorter (_'Soon I'll have a growth spurt and be taller than you!'_ she would always say) grabbed her lanky brother into a tight hug. "You did it. . .Dipper, you did it!" Mabel pulled away from her brother, giving an ecstatic grin. "You did it!"

Dipper laughed, hugging his twin. "I thought you were gone for good. . ."

"Aha." Mabel hugged back. "Can't get rid of me that easily! So how'd you do it?"

"How'd I. . .do what?"

The teen with braces lightly punched the taller on his shoulder.

'Oww. . " He pathetically rubbed his shoulder, smiling all the same. Mabel pulled a twig out of her hair before speaking. "How did you. . .you know, get me back?"

"So, first of all if you see a purple and white swirling vortex, don't go in there unless you really have to. She's very annoying. Though, in that case you'd probably like her."

"Who?" The girl smiled, and Dipper could tell she was about to make fun of him in some way. "Your new girlfriend?"

"Wha-no! She's like way older than me!" Dipper blushed. "You think every girl is my girlfriend. She's not human anyways." Before Mabel could open her mouth, Dipper continued. "Long story short, she asked me what my greatest dream was, then blew something in my face." The barely younger brunette rubbed his left eye. "Pretty sure she got some in my eyes."

Mabel chuckled. "So what was your greatest dream?"

Dipper's face flushed. "To have you at my side through everything."

"Aww yay!" Mabel gleamed, starting to peel at her already chipped pink nails.

"So. . .what would your greatest dream be?" Dipper pried, smirking at his shorter twin.

"Oh," she smirked deviously, poking him on his nose. "I think it's already coming true." Mabel skipped away, heading out of the forest, leaving a very confused fifteen year-old to run after her.

* * *

**Okay, so first of all, if you didn't see in my summeries, my multi chapter stories are on hiatus until school let's out. I don't even know what this is, an idea just popped into my head and i was already at the computer so i'm like 'okay i'll write this'. And then you got his, lol. Please tell me if there are any mistakes!**

**Okay so yay contest time! BOTH members and guests can enter, but if your a quest you must use a name and have a very detailed summary on what you want in your oneshot in case you win, because i can't contact you!**

**in your comment, put YOUR greatest dream. The one that inspires me the most will get the following prize: A oneshot! **

**Oneshot will include:**

***You will be able to pick any tv show or movie, as long as i've heard of it (just ask in the comments)**

***You tell me the summary of it, and exactly what it's about.**

***ANY pairings you want can be in there, and if you want no pairings just tell me!**

***NO RATED M PLZ**

**Thank chu! I will pick when there are at least 10 comments telling their Greatest Dream.**

**P.S. My greatest dream is to travel the world! i also want a panda to hug me, but to a somewhat lesser extent.**


End file.
